1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a high frequency ultrasonic system, and more particularly, pertains to a high frequency ultrasonic system which includes a frame assembly supporting a movable and tiltable transducer housing and a removable tank which is encompassed by the frame assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ultrasonic cleaning systems are known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,007 issued to Braun teaches a typical mechanical configuration for mounting ultrasonic transducers though improved designs use more effective materials for covering the transducer. A typical ultrasonic system is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,869 issued to Mayer, et al. The problem presented by this system is that the wafers to be cleaned and the ultrasonic transducer are fixed relative to each other.
One way of correcting that problem is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,759 issued to Coberly, et al. Unfortunately, this system moves the wafers within the solution tank. This tends to require complex robotic equipment and causes excess agitation of the particulates in the tank.
A partial solution is proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,337 issued to Bunkenburg, et al. In this system, the transducers are mounted on a frame, which is moved relative to the stationary wafers within the tank. The transducer frame is supported by the outer edge of the tank. This approach provides suboptimal cleaning because the transducers are at a fixed angle with regard to the wafers, and because the transducer frame rests on the outer edge of the tank. Therefore, one wall of the tank becomes subject to mechanical stress from the moving transducer frame.
The present invention overcomes the deficiencies which are found in the prior art system, and provides a new and novel system with a tiltable transducer.